yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Spike Way of Samurai
The Spike Way of Samurai is the seventh episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Lothor and Galvanax returning, Twilight Sparkle and the Harmony Force Rangers had to join forces with the Aquitar, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers for great Ninja Power. From that point on, They must learn the ways of the Wind and Thunder Ninja. As for Spike, He's got his own way. Dean Cadance's time with Flurry Heart/Twilight visits her baby niece One day in Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Cadance was ready to spend her time with her baby, Flurry Heart. Later that day, Twilight came to see them having a great time. Then, They've met with Cam and invited him to join them as they took Flurry Heart out for a stroll. Ivan Ooze's next plan/Lothor and Galvanax are back in action Meanwhile at Ivan Ooze's lair, Vypra and Liea has resurrected Lothor, his generals, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Shimazu and Vexacus and the evil Galactic Champion, Galvanax and his generals, Ripcon, Cosmo Royale and Madame Odius. Then, Finster, Wrench, Hexuba, Jinxer and Octoroo finished a new monster for Ivan Ooze, OozeNinja. Then, Ivan made a deal with Lothor and Galvanax for their help against the Power Rangers for revenge. At last, They excepted his offer as they begin their plan. Tambourine and Pab appears/The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force Comes At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends were warned by Ransik about Lothor and Galvanax returning. Then, They met with Tambourine and Pab along with The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force who came just in time to help. Meeting at the Wind Ninja Academy/Which Students goes to what class The next morning, Twilight, her friends, Ransik and his alliance arrived at Blue Bay Harbor. Soon, They came to the Wind Ninja Academy as Loki and Diabolico casted a spell around the academy that only those with pure of heart can enter. As for Itassis and Toxica, They casted the same spell around the Thunder Ninja Academy. At Ninja Ops, Everyone met with RedBot, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Sensei Omino and the Ninja Power Rangers, The Aquitar Rangers: Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Cestria, Argentius, Mako and Ninjor, The Ninja Rangers: Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah, Kapri and Eric and the Ninja Steel Rangers: Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, Brody's older brother Levi a.k.a. Aiden, Brody and Aiden's father, Dane, Mick, And Princess Viera of the Lion Galaxy. Soon, Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino made a dicision and assigned Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight to learn the Wind Ninja skills from Shane, Tori and Dustin while Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash learns the skills of the Thunder Ninja at the Thunder Ninja Academy. As for Spike and Mirage, They're to learn the skills of the Samurai from Cam but didn't mention learning the Wind Ninja skills from Marah, Kapri and Eric yet. Spike and Mirage meets Thorax and Pharynx/Bringing Flurry Heart to babysit The next day, Spike and Mirage were running late for their samurai training when Spike had to help babysit Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor helps out Ransik at his lab. Suddenly, They've ran into a bunch of Oozemen and Kelzaks trying to capture Flurry Heart. Just then, They've been saved by a kind and gentle Humanoid Changeling named Thorax, And his brother, Pharynx. As they make their way to the Wind Ninja Academy, They became good friends. Takuto, Meroko and Izumi appears/Doing the Aniki Cosplay Just as they reached the secret entrance of the Wind Ninja Academy, They've met Takuto Kira, Meroko Yui and Izumi Rio as they do the Aniki Cosplay. Then, Spike and Mirage were caught by Cam, Marah and Kapri for being late as they're ready to teach them the skills of the Wind Ninja and Samurai. Cheryl and Jenny giving flowers/Making new friends Later that day, Cheryl and Jenny started giving flowers to their friends including Thorax. Then, Twilight and the others payed a visit to see how Spike and Mirage were doing. They at first thought Thorax was dangerous, Cam and Sensei Watanabe informed them about his pure of heart even Ransik, his alliance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and even Cadance and Shining Armor who had the chance to get to know him. Florida's Reunion/The 12 Janken Force and Floral Princess Force joining the team Later that day, Florida was having her reunion with all of her friends. Then, The 12 Janken Force and Floral Princess Force had decided to join the team of Power Ranger Supporters. Shane, Tori and Dustin teaches Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight At the fields, Shane, Tori and Dustin taught Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Starlight the way of the Wind Ninja. Soon, They're becoming one with the air, earth and water. Huter and Blake teaches Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Meanwhile at the Thunder Ninja Academy, Hunter and Blake were instructed by Sensei Omino as they taught Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash the way of the Thunder Ninja. And soon enough, They were great at mastering the skills and became one with thunder. Cam, Marah, Kapri and Eric trusts Thorax/Learning the Wind Ninja and Samurai skills Back at the Wind Ninja Academy, Thorax finally gained trust from Cam, Marah and Kapri for his help. At last, He, Spike and Mirage learned the Wind Ninja and Samurai skills as Cam, Marah, Kapri and Eric took turns babysitting Flurry Heart and teaching their students. Finding bates for the Rangers/Fury and Choobo captured Cheerilee and Danny Meanwhile, Sledge, his gang, Prince Olympius, Zurgane and Choobo reached the entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy. But the trouble is, They can't get through because of the force field that only those with pure of heart can enter. So, Olympius sends Zurgane to report his plan to Ivan Ooze, Lothor and Galvanax as they send Choobo with Fury to find bates to lure the Rangers into a trap. At Canterlot High, Fury captured Cheerilee as Choobo captured Danny Williams. Cam gives the orders and Spike disobeys/Cam spoke with his father Just as Ransik alerted the Rangers about Cheerilee and Danny captured, Cam ordered Spike to stay at the academy. Instead, Spike left against his orders as Mirage and Thorax joined him. Then, Sensei Watanabe spoke with his son about how he made the same mistake he made by doing the wrong things for the right reasons. So, Cam had to go and make sure Spike, Mirage and Thorax dosen't get hurt as Cyber Cam watches over Flurry Heart. Spike, Mirage and Thorax rescues Danny and Cheerilee/Cam joins in the mission As Spike, Mirage and Thorax planned a rescue mission, Thorax disguised himself as the Green Samurai Ranger as he, Spike and Mirage rescued Danny and Cheerilee. When Lothor was tricked by Thorax, Cam came to the rescue. Then, Spike was suspicious why Lothor called Cam nephew as he replied that he couldn't choose his family when he didn't. Cam and Spike's discussion about each other/Marah and Kapri doing diaper duty After Danny and Cheerilee were rescued and brought the the Wind Ninja Academy, Cam and Spike as a discussion about each other. They apologized each other and spoke to each other about their own lives and how they became Power Rangers in the beginning. At the Dojo, Marah and Kapri argued about who has to change Flurry Heart's diaper. Then, Mirage interrupted and used a coin tossed. When Marah won, Kapri had to change Flurry Heart as she passes the changing supplies and Thorax showed Flurry Heart Smarty Pants. Cheerilee took an oath as a Power Ranger supporter/Making some new friends Later, Cheerilee took an oath to support the Power Rangers and never reveal their secret identities or home base unless there are friends she could trust. Thorax and Pharynx were happy to make new friends, Even Ransik was proud to trust them for the safety of all innocences. Twilight and her friends received their own scrolls/Being ready for the battle As Twilight and her friends completed their Ninja and Samurai training, They were received their own Scrolls of Harmony which contains new Ninja Power Weapons no Zords. At last, They are preparing a battle against Lothor and Galvanax as Spike came up with a plan. Spike and Mirage vs Lothor and Galvanax/A Ninja Power Team Up/Megazord Time At the battle begins, Lothor was once again tricked by Thorax after disguising as Spike and used a fake baby. Then, Spike and Mirage begin their daul against Lothor and Galvanax. After Spike and Mirage won their battle, The Mane 10 used their Elements of Harmony and defeated Lothor by turning him into a golden statue. At last, The Ninja Power Ranger Team Up has begun as the Harmony Force, Aquitar, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers worked together. Then, The Harmony Force Rangers used their new Ninja Power Battlizer as Twilight, Shane and Brody used their Battlizer Power and took down Galvanax for good. Then, The Rangers finished off OozeNinja. Suddenly, Klank and Orbus made him grow as the Rangers use their Shogun Ultrazord, Green Shark Zord Warrior Mode, Hurricane Ultrazord and Ninja Steel Ultrazord. As for the Harmony Force Rangers, They used their new Ninja Power Zords to combine with their Elemental Megazord into the Shogun Harmony Ninja Megazord and they all took down OozeNinja. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was more ticked off for loosing but has Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Ripcon, Cosmo Royale and Madame Odius as his new generals. Tambourine's Past about Mary Bell/Pab summons Aikko's Flower Magic Finally, Blue Bay Harbor is saved once again. Then, Tambourine explained to his friends about his past with Mary Bell. Then, Pab summons Aikko's Flower Magic to spread friendship. Cam became Flurry Heart's new legal guardian/Rainbooms in Blue Bay Harbor A few days later, Cam became Flurry Heart's new legal guardian. Then, Twilight and her friends gave their thanks to Aurico, Shane, Brody and their friends for their help. Then, The Rainbooms begin to preform for all the people in Blue Bay Harbor. Rangers Harmony Force Aquitar Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *Thorax *Pharynx *Pab *Tambourine *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Sensei Omino Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Odashi *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Lothor *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Galvanax *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius Trivia *The Aquitar, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers will make their appearance. *Thorax, Pharynx, Pab and Tambourine will make their debut in the episode. *The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force appears and meets the Harmony Force Rangers and the others for the first time. *Jenny and Cheryl make the flower wreath for their friends Takuto, Meroko and Izumi. *Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer will be trained as Wind Ninjas by Shane, Tori and Dustin at the Wind Ninja Academy while Spike and Mirage learn the Samurai and Wind Ninja skills from Cam, Marah, Kapri and Sensei Watanabe and Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash learned to be Thunder Ninjas by Hunter, Blake and Sensei Omino at the Thunder Ninja Academy. *The Ninja Scrolls of Harmony are viewed for the first time. *Spike, Danny and Mirage make friends with Thorax. *Takuto Kira (S.P.D. Red Ranger), Meroko Yui (Mystic Force Pink Ranger) and Izumi Rio (Time Force Blue Ranger) the Death Spirits will appears and doing the Aniki Cosplay. Transcript *The Spike Way of Samurai (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225